


Kiib' Or Treat!

by Box15



Series: The Snailmate AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A nice au, Can be read totally standalone!!, Gen, HPA AU, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hopes Peak AU, Spooks - Freeform, Trick or Treating, halloween party, light spoilers but nothing serious, only scary if you are kiibo, paranormal entities & fun, please look after him on spooky nights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Partnered with another Halloween novice, Kiibo experiences Halloween for the first time thanks to the aid of his friends!





	Kiib' Or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> This au isn’t dead or finished yet! I’ve been working on a different fic with TheForrest13 for the past few months. That fic is more… typically Danganronpa in rating, so the story has been much more time consuming to write. I hope you’ll enjoy it when it’s done, and this one in the meantime! 
> 
> If you’re in a spooky mood, feel free to check out last year’s Halloween fic here! [https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488088] If you’re in a festive mood, check out this au’s Christmas fic here! [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668099]

Black fingers struggled desperately with the costume’s strap, unused to human clothes. Even tightening buckles was difficult with his current dexterity. Nothing about this was similar to his armour. It didn’t sit right on his body, the texture unfamiliar and strange. No human would wear this, surely?

Then again, it _is_ an inflatable pumpkin.

Prior to the night, he had requested a Halloween costume. A way to take part in and further his understanding of the holiday his friends were so excited for. Not wanting the fabric to get caught in his joints, he’d wanted a loose fit. Still, he hadn’t quite expected this. Even if it was traditional.

His chest lights shone through the fabric, lighting up the facial features of the pumpkin. Plating lines on his face now extended up above the eyes, face painted a vibrant orange. Avoiding liquid colourants, chalk coloured his hair. Orange for the main body and green for the ahoge, creating a stalk.

Seeing Kiibo struggling in front of the hall mirror, Idabashi stepped in to help. Taking the shoulder strap in hand, he smiles as he tightens it with ease. Kiibo going out at night with his friends… He’s growing up so fast! He knew that Kiibo could have trouble with crowds and general public. But he had faith in the nature of the holiday, quiet of night and the support of his friends. Especially since it was two friends he personally trusted.

Originally, Idabashi was going to take Kiibo out himself. He thought it could be a fun bonding experience for them both, as a typical parent and child activity. It was also a unique opportunity to see how Kiibo reacted to a spookier environment- and protect him if need be.

However in the end he ultimately decided against it, letting them take Kiibo instead. He didn’t want to risk reinforcing any outlandish ideas about mad scientists, killer robots or frankenstein monsters with the neighbors. Rather, he trusted Kaede with his son. Trusted the safety of a group. Internally, he shuddered at the idea of Ouma leading Kiibo around.

Idabashi knew Ouma wasn’t a bad kid. Just a kid who had bad things happen to him, which often led to some… misguided behaviour. But he also knew that Ouma and his troupe were no stranger to pranks, albeit harmless ones. With Halloween being an event centered half around that, he didn’t want Kiibo getting caught up in any questionable activities.

Taking no chances, he’d given Kiibo a lengthy talk on safety for the night, not wanting anything to happen to his precious son. He couldn’t control Kiibo or what happens to him. But he can at least point him in the right direction.

Costume adjusted and candy bucket in hand, Kiibo was ready. On the hour, the doorbell rang. Sun almost down and dead on 5, Kaede had arrived. Gonta stood behind her, waving enthusiastically. Both boys being Halloween first timers, Kaede had offered to show them the full experience. Taking them both out for the evening was going to be interesting.

Gonta had come as a Spider. With a fuzzy black belly and two pairs of felt black arms hanging off his own, he was more adorable than scary. Cobweb was strung into his hair, creating fluffy white streaks. Another trail of thread trailed down behind him. A small plastic spider hung off the side of his glasses.

Kaede was a siren in the flesh, beautiful as ever. The back portion of her hair had been woven into a braid, the end tied off and gelled into two mermaid like fins. Spots of glitter were mixed in on her face; sheer sleeves on her dress to make her positively sparkle. The dress’ main body was a skin coloured peachy-cream. Giving the impression of showing skin whilst still keeping her warm.

Two shells stitched onto the chest gave a rather cartoonish vibe, but helped to reinforce what her costume was meant to be. From the waist down, sequins and iridescent fabric formed a glowing tail, trailing off behind her. Webbed gloves, sharp plastic teeth and faint gills lined across the side of her throat gave finishing flourishes. Though a more fish like take on the mythical creature, it was beautiful in a slightly… haunting manner.

Ready to set out, Idabashi gave Kiibo one last hug before seeing the trio off. Waving as he shut the door, telling them to stay safe, have fun and keep him updated.

The plan for the evening was to go trick or treating around town, working their way towards Yumeno’s Halloween party. That was one aspect of tonight Kaede didn’t want to miss! Friends together, sharing a wealth of sweets!

Scouting Kiibo’s own road, the three soon found a viable starting place. A boneyard decorated the front garden, limbs still fleshy in places. A small speaker played the sounds of groaning, whilst a projector put images of ghosts onto the front wall of the house.

Kiibo’s own limbs felt weak as he watched the severed ones stare back at him. What if someone tried to cut his wires? Steal the copper for profit? Not recycle his scraps!? Looking around the yard, waste management didn’t seem like a big concern for murderers, he noted. Just to be safe, he took Gonta’s hand.

“Gonta scared too, but we will be okay if we’re together!” He gave a gentle squeeze of Kiibo’s hand as the two approached the door. The two separated, allowing Gonta to press the doorbell. Not realising novelty doorbells existed, both students shrieked along with it- creating a scream harmony.

Kiibo clung to Gonta as the door opened. It swung to reveal an adult wearing a werewolf mask and carrying a tub of sweets. It was kinda goofy looking. Seeing that, Kiibo’s immersion broke, reminding him why he was getting scared in the first place. Glancing up at Gonta, the two called out in unison-

“Trick or treat!”

Smiling at their enthusiasm, the adult passed them both a handful of sweets. Kaede hung back at the garden’s entrance, taking in the joy of her friends. She felt maternal beyond her years.

And thus began a pattern that followed them around their route. Trying to reassure each other that none of what they saw was real, only to be scared by garden decorations every time. Animatronic zombies was taking it a little far! Robot people with no sense of self, Kiibo could think of nothing more terrifying!

Some were understandably shocked at the appearance of a 6”6 spider and a hyper realistic robot pumpkin. Though most took it in their stride. Living in the town that contained Hope’s Peak, residents were used to the oddities that made up the student body.

People living closer to Kiibo knew him, asking after Idabashi. However the further towards Yumeno’s they got, the less people knew him. Many thought his face was a costume, leading to some odd questions. At first he found it rather uncomfortable, trying to convince them he was in fact, real.

After a while, Kaede took him aside for a pep talk. “You should take this all in your stride! They think you look too good to be true, and that’s proof of how amazing you are- all the love, care and attention you were made with!”

She was right, of course. No one meant any harm by it! There would be time to explain another day. Tonight he was to have fun, forget about it and play along! If people wanted to believe he was human, that was a harmless trick he could get behind. Kaede’s vote of confidence was something he could trust, so Idabashi wouldn’t mind… right?

“Woah, your plating looks amazing, look at all the details!”

“Thank you, did you want to see inside? My father was very particular-” Kiibo took off his entire face plate to demonstrate his point.

Lidless eyes stared wide and blank into that of the adult. Without lips, two rows of perfectly white teeth stood shining, bared out from within his skull. Black plastic was lost in the darkness, melding his face in with the night. Only metal plating glinted in the dim light.

The door quickly closed after that. The cycle continued.

“And what have you come dressed as, a robot pumpkin?”

“I’m a robot, dressed as a pumpkin.”

And continued.

“That’s creative!”

“Pumpkins are a typical choice for both decoration and costume, but thank you anyway.”

Maybe next year he should leave the costume and just come as himself?

“Is this meant to be a representation of the struggle between machine and nature?”

“I would never hurt a pumpkin.”

Candy buckets filling steadily, Gonta felt he could no longer contain his question. “Kiibo, Gonta doesn’t mean any offence but, why does Kiibo collect sweets if he can’t eat them?”

Kiibo smiled widely, unfazed to the relief of his friends. It could be hard at times to judge what may or may not be considered unkind to the robot. “No offence taken! I feel it is a valid question about my actions. The collecting of confectionary is a tradition!” He gestured to the bucket and costume. “Taking part helps me learn and understand, even if I can’t always participate in the same ways humans can.” Picking out two sweets, he passes one to each friend. “I was planning to give these to you at the end anyway, as father is more of a savory person. Having one now wouldn’t hurt!”

Even so, he had to admit that that sweets did look tasty. Colourful, scented and no negative effects on his teeth! What wasn’t there to love, if only he could eat them. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the feeling of giving them to others!

Ooh! Next year he could try staying in and giving sweets to others! He commited the thought to memory. On an occasion so spooky and full of tricks why was a small act of generosity so satisfying? He’d have to investigate when he tried it out for himself.

Along their route, Kaede received a text from Saihara. He and Kaito were now about to leave for the party. Thinking it would be fun to all go together, the trio arranged to meet the couple at Saihara's house, which wasn't far from where they were.

Blissfully unaware of the figure behind them, they rounded the corner towards Saihara's door. A shadow gliding slowly to meet their own, they gave a loud knock.

Bursting out with a spooky cackle, Kaito appeared, Saihara in tow. Owing to their couple status, they wore matching outfits. Kaito was the very image of a classic vampire. Slicked back hair, needle like fangs stuck over his incisors, plunging v-neckline. A black cape billowed out behind as he moved, blood red lining on show. Not one for being frightened, spooks or spirits, he still made an effort for Yumeno and other half.

Held by a plastic chain at his side, Saihara was his thrall. Bone white skin, purple/grey makeup giving the illusion of sunken eyes and deep shadow across his face. Weak and slight beside his vampire, bite marks lined his veins, bruised and dripping with blood. How genuine the pair appeared together was frightening.

Stepping out the front door, Kaito lost gusto as he immediately noticed something amiss. The front garden wasn’t entirely immaculate as he’d left it a few hours before.

“Is it customary for people to leave gifts?”

“No, but I have a good idea who left this one.”

Everything of Saihara's had been left untouched, undamaged, untainted. But Kaito's bike, and only Kaito's bike had been completely covered in toilet roll. Wheel to handle, the white blob even had a neat bow on top… also made of toilet roll. Making a bow from something so fragile was almost impressive. Almost.

“He is SO going to get it when I see him next!” Kaito growled, tearing off the paper where Ouma had drawn a picture of himself smiling cheekily.

Saihara immediately started to coo, trying to diffuse the situation before it started. Reaching out for his arm, Saihara stopped mere millimetres before.

“Wait. What was that noise…?”

Kaito turned, a lump of roll in his fist. “What? What noise? You better not be trying to scare me bro, I’m trying my best here as i-”

_RUSTLE_

“Sssh! Listen! That noise!” Saihara took Kaito’s arm with one hand, pointing with the other to a hedge on the other side of the road. Anger quickly turned to fear as they stared intently together.

**RUSTLE**

“Dude, seriously!? As soon as I step out, some boogie man tries to get me?! This isn’t funny!”

“I’m sure it’s just a cat or something, stop freaking out over nothing!” Kaede called, cutting off Kaito. Was he trying to scare Kiibo and Gonta into never going out on Halloween again? Honestly.

**_RUSTLE RUSTLE_ **

A low groan came from the hedge. A single white hand extended from the leaves, excruciatingly slow. Every flick and touch of the fingers against the undergrowth meticulous, feeling.

“IT’S THE SKELETON ZOMBIES FROM THE GARDEN! RUN!” Kiibo screamed at Gonta, who screamed back at him with equal vigour. Latter picking up the former, the two bolted from the scene as fast as they could react.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Kaito muttered as he turned nervously to his friends, only to find two of them already in the distance. “Oi! OI! Y-you can’t leave me here to die like that!” The astronaut took after the other two. “They don't accept corpses into the space program!” Dragging Saihara along after him, Sai suddenly regretted their cosmetic decision to be bound to one another.

Kaede couldn't help but sigh, running along at a more modest pace behind the rest of her friends. All she wanted to do was have a nice stroll around town before enjoying a party. How did it end up like this?

Hot steps slapped the pavement, afraid touch down for long. Flying, Kaito ran like wind, a monster in for the kill. Easily catching up to Gonta, the four sailed past houses, breezing through streets towards Yumeno’s house. Fear carried them through the neighbourhood. Gripping the fuzzy outfit, Kiibo held on for dear life as his inflatable pumpkin caused him to bounce around in the spider's arms.

“Saihara! Saiharaaa!! Waaaiit!” She called out, reaching as she puffed on through the street. Playing a fast song was easy, but her legs weren't trained to carry the same power. Though careful not to lose sight of her frightened party, she wasn’t about to break into a full sprint. Which is why she was surprised to see the group had stopped.

A reaper stood at the roadside, surrounded by small children. Maki held a struggling Kaito back with an iron grip. Though made up of a dark cloak, hood and scythe, the dark look on her face was scarier than any make-up. Maki’s get-up didn’t need to be elaborate to get the point across. Busy with responsibility, she had even less patience for Kaito and Ouma’s relationship than usual.

“C’mon, Ma-ma! If you’re not gonna let me at ‘im, at least let me continue running!” Looking over, Kaede saw Ouma getting a leg up over a fence from one of his weird clown friends. Dressed entirely in white, a clown mask covered his face. Blue streaks below the eyes contrasted the pulled up smile and blacked out eyes. Curled shoes and poofy trousers completed the look. Multi-coloured moons, stars, planets decorated the fabric, adding to the odd ghostly feel. Only the telltale purple flowing hair revealed the identity behind the mask.

Was a Georgian clown a thing? Did Ouma just make it a thing?

“Leave it. He tested his luck trying to scare us. Now he knows better than to try and make a scene in front of the children.” Squeezing hard, she stopped the blood in his shoulder- carefully eyeing her sythe. “I hope you don’t make the same mistake.”

Kaito stilling at the chilling comment, Maki loosened her grip. “I’m glad I’m not the one who has to babysit you all night. I’ve never seen someone be so scared and aggressive at the same time.” She eyed Kaede with a slight smile. “You have good people looking after you.”

Peace restored, Maki was keen to get on her way. “Whatever you saw, we’ll live. Nothing is going to stop this lot from getting to Amami’s.” Instead of joining them, Maki had arranged with Amami for both sets of kids to have a party together. Kaede wished she was 10 years younger and not previously engaged- His spreads were always fantastic.

Kissing Maki goodbye, Kaede buzzed. Now the group were convinced their deaths weren’t imminent, they set off once more. But that didn’t stop them huddling together, power walking the rest of the way. Sweets could wait until tomorrow, mr zombie spooky death wouldn’t.

Early but not soon enough, they’d reached Yumeno’s at long last. Crowded around, hammering away at the doorbell, almost falling through the doorway as it she answered.

“Oh, you made it! You all look amazing… Are you okay?”

Stepping carefully through the nervous huddle, Kaede walked in first. Greeting Yumeno with open arms, both girls lit up.

As opposed to her usual witchy garb, this time Yumeno had more of a wizened wizard look going on. Adorning and half drowning her body was a two toned blue robe. Decorated with celestial bodies and edges lined with bells, it was a vision of a velvet night sky. Her wide brimmed, pointed hat followed the same pattern. With the added addition of an extra bell on the point of the hat, weighing the tip down slightly.

Strung up by the ears was a long white beard, flowing freely around her face. Strings not quite tied tight enough, the edges of the beard didn’t quite touch her chin. Stenciled stars across her cheeks gave a magical flourish. Seeing that the white beard was meant to connote age, Kiibo suddenly felt conscious of his own hair. Though he had the strength of a senior citizen, having the hair of one too? That was a little concerning.

“I could say the same!” Squeeing, the mini mage was swept up into a hug. “Sorry we’re so early, these scaredy cats didn’t last long!”

“Typical men! Big talkers, but no cigar!” Tenko teased, seeing the sorry state of her classmates  
as she bounded over to Kaede. Excitedly, she took the pianist’s delicate hands in her own as she spoke. “But now you-” She glanced over at Kaito being pinned against the wall by Kiibo’s mass. “-’re all here, we can really get started!”

Staying connected, the two girls left the boys to fumble as they disappeared further into the house. Yumeno trotted along behind them, leaving the rest of the group to roam. Contrary to Yumeno’s odd behaviour and interests, her house was astoundingly normal. Living with her mother, the two rented here when Yumeno was scouted. Having only each other, neither wanted to leave the other. So they upped sticks, moving from across to Japan to the town Hope’s Peak called home. There was nothing to say they couldn’t. Nothing to say they couldn’t move back when she finished.

There were two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Downstairs held everything else- a living room, a joined kitchen/dining room, and a utilities area near the back of the house. Small, simple and residing in no special street, it reminded Kiibo a lot of home.

But the one thing he could note was the decoration. Though dolled up for Halloween and guests; Kiibo couldn’t shake the thought that it might look a little like this all year.

Still getting used the social scene, Yumeno wasn’t one for structured parties. When planning, they’d agreed a set time to watch a spooky movie. This gave everyone time to arrive and chill out at hers as needed. Apart from that, she left it to everyone to mingle, chat and do the legwork for her. It’s not like any of them were strangers, they were just going to sit around with snacks and goof off like usual anyway. A relaxed, stripped back event to serve as an ideal introduction for her and her less social classmates.

Arriving so early, there were still a few things left to set up. Offering to help, Kaito and Sai went to bring drinks and snacks through from the kitchen… Only to find Ouma there. Taking seductive pictures of himself on a phone that clearly wasn’t his, every image featuring a cheesy duck face.

Saihara shot Kaito a look, who fought his fight or flight instinct hard. Had he no respect for Yumeno, he would have slaughtered Ouma. The offending article didn’t look back as Kaito appeared in his camera’s view. Instead, he opened a messaging app and began spamming the images.

“Those poor kids are gonna be scarred for life.” Kaito said in as flat a tone he could manage, reading the familiar contact name at the top of the screen.

“As will be the person who owns this phone.” Saihara chimed, just as unimpressed.

Unphased, Ouma shrugged with a small smile. “They’ll grow up to have good taste.”

Dressed as an Imp, Ouma was certainly revealed more than usual. A skin-tight purple top covered his arms down to the wrists, but purposely left a strip of midriff exposed. Colour matched horns sprung from his hair, mini bat wings from his back. In one hand he swung a tail in a circular motion. Nothing about this sat right with Kaito. He noted a strange scratching sound.

How did he even…?  
So quickly?  
With a different costume!?

Shuffling along to the counter, Saihara questioned before Kaito decided to ask about his bike. “Why are you in here, anyway? I pictured you more interested in snooping than the spread.”

“Silly Saihigh, you’ll always find me in the kitchen at parties! People are conscious enough to hide the things in their rooms. Not so much the kitchen. Shopping lists, sharp objects, medical history and private letters. All left out for the world to see. The kitchen is a plentiful place.”

That wasn’t an incorrect point he was making, but, no. Just no. “You and I both know you’re here for the food.” Kaito grumbled, not missing a beat as he pinched a crisp from the platter Saihara was picking up.

“Uhm, no! I’m scheming as we speak!” Ouma protested, eyes wide with mock horror.

“Then why weren’t you rifling through things when we came in? Camping by the food for no reason?” Kaito folded his arms, leaning back against a counter.

“You’re eating a cocktail sausage right now.” Saihara pointed to the lump in his cheek, wobbling as he spoke.

Looking away dramatically into the middle distance for just a moment, Ouma spoke with a glassy look in his eyes.

“The reader has become the read.”

“Dude, the hell you on about?”

It was only when Tojo appeared in a hockey mask that the trio were spurred into getting back on task.

Going through to the dining room, Angie was piping the last few cupcakes at the table. Twirling orange, green and black icing up high, Hoshi followed alongside her. Placing sugar and sweet decorations on each cake, they were made to look like ghosts, pumpkins and cats. Angie had red markings painted onto her back, shoulders and face. White ears and tail gave a wolf like appearance, the swirling mass of white fur being dipped black at the ends. She swore she heard a bump she couldn’t place. But then again, it might’ve been Kaito finally losing his temper with Ouma.

A little time after, Tsumugi arrived. Her outfit could easily be considered as a cosplay rather than a costume. Clearly she was meant to be a well known cartoon character. An elaborate hair band was clipped in, a single white horn and ears glued on either side. A curled purple hair extension was stitched in on one side. Similarly, a white belt around her waist held a carefully rolled tail, threaded in at the base. Due to accessorising with red glasses and measuring tape around the neck, it came off like she was still working.

She was doing her own form of people watching- nosing at what other people were wearing. Making her rounds, she tried to guess where everyone got their inspiration from. Tonight, she was feeling particularly smug about her workmanship.

Greeting Kiibo, she couldn’t help but give him a weird look. She was entirely sure what to make of him.

“What are you supposed to be?”

It wasn’t the first time Kiibo had heard that tonight. Luckily for Kiibo, she’d darted off to another victim before he could spit out a response. Inspecting every stitch, she was practically glued to Yumeno. Eyes wide and wild, she was clearly more taken with this than anything else.

“Aahh! Are you dressed as Starswirl The Bearded? We're so in sync! And what supplier did you use for this?” She lifted the cape, eyeing the lining. “it's a beautiful piece!”

“Uh, I'm just a regular wiza-”

“Anything but, Starswirl is one of the best in the show! Like in that one episode where-” Turning subtly to Kiibo, Yumeno silently mouthed a plea

“H e l p m e”

All Kiibo could do was shrug. She was lost. Tsumugi was scary when passionate, a force to reckoned with. He couldn’t fight that kind of power and hope to win. Idabashi had taught him all about risk!

Miu was the last to arrive, having come dressed as a typical mad scientist- hair unkept and eyes wide and wild. Back at home, Idabashi felt a cold chill go down his spine. Her flimsy excuse being that she couldn’t decide on what film to bring. Apparently, the solution to this was to bring every DVD in her extensive collection. Immediately, she made a beeline for the DVD player, meeting Ouma’s gaze.

Similar to an RPG battle, a minor fight broke out over what ‘someone like her’ could handle. Teasing ensued, Ouma insisting that knowing her, she’d flake out over anything scary. Desperate to prove she handle a genuinely frightening caper, against her better judgement, she let Ouma take his pick. If she was going to do this, she was going to make it count.

Whilst the challenge was on, it would have to wait. It was agreed that they’d watch a family friendly Halloween flick first. This was because many members of their group had either never seen a horror or were more… delicate. Even if they weren’t ready to admit it. Watching in this order allowed the entire group to sit down together- whilst still allowing the gore for those that wanted it, leaving everyone else unaffected.

Even before the disc was fully in, Kaito was practically already in Saihara’s lap. Something told him it wasn’t just from the lack of space on the sofa. Having deflated his costume for the time being, Kiibo sat in the middle of Saihara and Kaede. Not so subtly holding for of their hands for support. Although his friends made it clear it wasn’t going to scare him… he didn’t want to take any risks.

Gonta sat on the floor, directly in front of Kaede. Prime position to stick close to his friends or make a dash for the exit if needed. Kaede couldn’t help but feel those two were taking precautions a little far for a 90’s Disney movie. But then, she knew that they had little concept of Disney, or film in general.

Squished in with Tenko by her side, Yumeno sat on the armchair in the room. The others perched around the room. Leaning against the plush chairs, bringing in dining room chairs, or sitting on cushions on the floor. Ouma especially made a point of sitting where he could see Kaito’s reaction the clearest.

With everyone seated and ready, things progressed about as well as could be expected. Ouma and Tsumugi couldn’t help but point out every error, plot hole and contrivance possible. It was in their nature to be analytical, to poke holes, to be perfectionist. Maybe it wasn’t entirely necessary for such a simple film, but it was their weird way of having fun. Annoying as it was, Saihara couldn’t help but be interested by what even a detective couldn’t pick up. Maybe there was something to learn from film buffs after all?

Truthfully, he was grateful that the conversation was enough to distract Kaito from the mild peril. Being squeezed by such muscly arms, he was almost a Saihara sandwich. Having a much better time of being cuddled up, Tenko complimented Yumeno on her superior magic to the witches on screen.

Halfway through, and Kiibo was totally engrossed. Not the least bit afraid, and in fact more fascinated with a world different to his own. As he didn’t know a lot of the real world, anything new seemed fantastical. Especially when they were paranormal! Did all humans have such an active imagination? Was he able to create the same, vivid images?

A thump echoed throughout the house as a character fell over on screen.

Kaito leaned forward a little in his seat. “When did you get surround?”

Shuffling on her chair, Yumeno checked around the room. “...We don't?”

Kaito sat back again.

“Maybe we just have it turned up too loud?” Kaede suggested. The last thing she needed was for them to freak out over nothing again. Outside scares were one thing- but they couldn't be safer inside Yumeno's own house!

As the slapstick continued, the sounds fell out of sync. No one dared to point it out, sitting in uncomfortable silence as the film rolled on.

Carefully, Yumeno snuggled against Tenko as the sound crawled above their heads. Electric blue eyes followed the sound, gripping tight the hands he held.

Alerted to his friend’s fear, Saihara swallowed dryly. “Di, did, did anyone else hear any noises earlier on this evening?” Nervously, his hat was put into the ring. Shuddering as he followed Kiibo's gaze.

Soul visibly sinking, Kaito's face dropped to a deep shade of purple. “I put it down ta’ people just moving about-” A beat of sweat ran down Saihara's face as Kaito looked him dead in the eye. “You're seriously tellin’ me this is unexplained?!”

“Uhm, at the moment? Yeah.”

“Yah-hah! Even Angie heard a noise earlier- and she knows an extraordinary presence when she feels one!” She exclaimed, completely failing to notice Kaito's bolt for the door- lurching the detective off his seat.

“I'm out! I'm oUT!”

**C R A S H**

Faltering in the frame, the rest of the group shot up to the astronaut's side as Saihara planted into his back.

“The hell was that?”

“Something's up there.”

“Did it break through the ceiling?”

“Dibbs not looking!”

“nnngh, I'm scared, Tenko-”

“Oh, we are SO gonna die.”

“For the last time, no-one is dying!”

“Fine! We’re SO gonna get mutilated!”

“That’s not helping!”

Gathered at the base of the stairs, the friends gingerly looked up into the unknown. Falling into silence, no-one dared suggest a course of action.

“What say we just set fire to the house and make a break for it?”

“Oumyah, you’re not setting fire to my house…”

“May I get this done now?” Toujo stepped in, pushing her way through the group and onto the first step. “I’ll ascend the stairs and signal what I find. If the outcome is unfavourable, I will buy you time to evacuate.” She declared, uneasily calm.

“Shouldn’t we, maybe call the police or something, instead?” Saihara piped. “I, don’t think it’s necessary for you to put yourself in danger.”

“We don’t even know if it’s a person yet. It might just be a bird stuck in the loft. I’ll go with her and check it out.” Kaede moved to join her, but was held in place by Kiibo’s grip. Still holding her hand, he was shaking in place. Air flow audibly increased; internal memory scrambling to focus on functionality and fear simultaneously.

“Please do not leave me!” He whimpered, one hand on hers- the other holding her arm. “I can’t let you go off into the unknown! The human world may be unfamiliar to me, but none of us know what the paranormal holds!”

Her expression softened. “Trust me, there’s nothing paranormal up there. We’re going to be just fine. We’ll all protect you, and each other!” She smiled, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “Me and Kirumi will go together. We’ll just go from there, but there’s no use worrying about stuff that hasn’t happened yet.”

“Kaede, it’s happening.” Ouma chirped, before receiving a swift jab from Tenko.

“You should’ve let her finish her moment!”

“There are more pressing matters!”

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me” Kaito’s voice broke, pointing up to an all too familiar hand. Coming in from the side, the owner was nowhere to be seen. Painstakingly, each finger moved to grip the carpet.

Without thinking, they all had an identical instinct.

“GO! GO! GO!” Tenko yelled, being rushed forward by Gonta’s evacuation effort. Swooping them all toward the door at once, the volume of people meant the door had no room to open. Low groans were drowned out by the ringing bells of panic.

Looking over her shoulder, Yumeno watches on in horror as the hand curls in, pulling across the floor. “It’s coming! Hurry!” As it drags forth in agony, a bandaged arm comes into light. “It’s extending!”

“We’re finished!”

“I told you we were gonna get mutilated!”

“Not now, Ouma!”

“Can we not form an orderly queue?”

“NO!”

Smooshed against his classmates, Kiibo sees a body begin to emerge. Drawing into himself, he prepares for the worst, wincing away, wishing he never left home, thinking of Idabashi and hoping-

-Only to see Shinguuji crawl into view.

Shock drives down to his core. Overload surges through processors, and the world fades out. Metal eyes roll back, and his entire body follows suit.

Falling causes a chain revelation, frozen, staring with baited breath.

“I hate you so much.” breathing an exhausted growl, Kaito deflated.

Seemingly minutes later, Kiibo came back online. Propped up, his head lay resting gently on Saihara’s lap. He in turn laying on the sofa. A smiling face beamed down on him. “I’m glad to see you back… It’s alright now, but Shinguuji is getting a good grilling. Ah, don’t worry. I’ve already called your dad. I think everyone’s had enough for one night.” As he came round, conversations became clearer to him.

“-You really expect me to believe that? I’m a liar, y’know. Nothing gets past me.”

“It’s the truth. This binding came loose around my ankles. Unable to bend or move quickly where it was still taut, I couldn’t fix the problem. I fell over and vocalised my discomfort trying to catch up to you on the way. That’s all.”

“At least you know why none of us chose to come as mummies now.” Kaede laughed lightly, still trying to ease out panic.

“At least, I must say, seeing your reactions made the pain worthwhile.”

“One thing Gonta does not understand. How did Shinguuji get into loft without us seeing?”

At this question, the room grew quiet. Saihara put one hand quizzically to his chin. “I didn’t see or hear you come in with us, or anyone else.” His gaze pivoted from the ceiling to the floor. “And how did you get up there?”

Kaito tensed. “Yeah… yeah. How did you…?”

Shinguuji simply stared back blankly.

“Dude, seriously, how-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end!


End file.
